batman vs doctor who vs sherlock vs voldemort
by eating pears is fun
Summary: batman, the doctor, sherlock, watson, and voldemort are forced into a battle of wits, in an all out fandome battle
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort vs batman vs the doctor vs Sherlock Holmes

Authors note: I think I just created a monster

Chapter one.

Batman sat in his Bat cave watching his bat tv and eating bat cookies. They were bat flavored. Robin was away on a field trip with his preschool, leaving Batman alone. He continued to change the channel over and over, carelessly wishing he would notice something he liked, like that nature show about bats. He watched a little bit of a strange British show about a guy in a blue box. He continued to flip channels until he started to watch another show that caught his attention. The show was about Sherlock Holmes in modern day London, however this was not to Batman's liking because there were no bats.

Then something terrible happened. He stopped at the depressing sound of Sarah McLachlan singing. It was the ASPCA commercial. Batman began to cry. Then he saw the cow being pushed by the forklift and realized that TV sucks. Batman turned his TV off and decided to read a book. He picked up a giant book that looked like the size of the Bat fridge. "Harry potter and the goblet of fire" it said. Batman read, and read and read, all through the night. When he finished his book, his mind was mush. Batman fell into a deep sleep. To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As batman slept, something strange was happening above London. A blue box was speeding around in all directions. It rotated in the sky as it flew past big ben. All of a sudden it was pushed high into the sky as if something had just hit it. Inside the blue box, a man wearing a bowtie and his two friends, a red headed Scottish girl and her big nosed husband were being pushed and pulled all over the place.

"Doctor, what's wrong with the TARDIS?" the girl asked.

"Uhh… the TARDIS is having some sort of trouble materializing, hang on…" the man in the bowtie said as he flipped a switch. The TARDIS stopped shaking and landed safely on the ground, but where they were was a mystery. "There we go, everything is back to normal." The Doctor said.

"If by normal, you mean traveling through time and space in a box that's bigger on the inside with a bowtie wearing alien." Said the big nosed guy.

"No- Rory, bowties are cool, I already told you." Said the doctor, a bit offended.

"So, where are we?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, let's find out." The doctor said as he rushed out of the TARDIS. His two companions followed. When they exited the TARDIS they froze, and were faced with a giant castle.

"So we're at Arcadia College, then are we?" Amy asked.

"No, this isn't Arcadia." The doctor replied slowly as he stared at the castle.

"Then what is it?" Rory asked.

"I don't know yet. I've never seen it before which means something's not right."

To be continued because if I didn't continue it I would be an ass.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted as he pointed his long wand at some Hufflepuffs. He was alive again, and ready to kill a whole new generation. He ran outside of the Hogwarts castle and found a broomstick. He got on and flew around the Castle, killing everyone in sight. He was unstoppable, the best of the best, the ultimate killer. He soared high in the sky when all of a sudden; he was hit by a blue box. The box crashed into the ground, and voldemort lost control of his broomstick. He fell to the ground somewhere in the forbidden forest. He was hurt, but he got up.

"Lumos" he said. The tip of his wand illuminated, and he searched for his broomstick. When he found it he hopped on and flew away. He flew over the treetops and into the sky, past lakes and seas, rivers and valleys, until he reached a city. It was London. He landed in an alleyway and stuffed his broomstick in a garbage can. He walked out into the street. As he passed a crowd of people, they stared at his battered robes, and odd slits where his nose should be. When they were behind voldemort, he turned around and shouted. "Avada Kedavra!"

A green light shot from his wand and struck one of the pedestrians. His friends turned around, but voldemort was gone. Now he was out to kill everyone he could find and get his revenge on the world.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sherlock sat in his flat at 221b Baker Street. He wore his regular collared shirt, black jacket and black pants. His scarf and coat were waiting by the door for when he would go out, but he didn't seem to have any work to do today. His arms flopped over the arms of the chair, with a gun in one of his hands. His flat mate John was in the kitchen eating a pear.

"Sherlock, what are you doing with that gun?" John asked.

"Holding it." Sherlock replied.

"Just don't shoot the wall again; Mrs Hudson still bothers me about that." John warned. Sherlock replied by shooting the floor. "Sherlock!" John yelled.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't know, watch TV" John replied. Sherlock turned the TV on and stared at its glowing screen. The ASPCA commercial was on. Sherlock let out a small cry of laughter. The commercial was interrupted by the words "breaking news" appearing on the screen.

"Have aliens once again made contact with planet earth, or is this another elaborate joke?" the news anchor said. Footage of a blue box crashing through the sky appeared on the TV.

"This video, along with many others like it, reached our station this morning. Locals report to have seen a blue box flying high in the sky, and then flew off into the horizon. Authorities are doing everything they can to be sure this isn't a threat to our society." The reporter said.

Sherlock heard car doors outside, and walked over to the window. He saw police cars parked outside their flat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Batman woke up with a dazed feeling. He was covered with bat cookie crumbs, and his TV was doing that snow-static thing. He adjusted the cable on his TV and sat back in his bat chair. The morning news was on. They were showing pictures of London… London? He wasn't in London. He turned up the volume using the bat remote.

"The whole of London is in a state of panic as officials assure everyone that the blue box in not a threat to our society, however people around the world are concerned about the possibility of an attack. What happens when we need a hero? Who will come to our aid if things go wrong? In other news an extremely bad fanfic about sherlock, doctor who, batman, and Harry potter is being written." The news anchor said.

"Oh no! A potential threat! Hopefully this villain will be easier to understand than Bane." Batman said to himself. He ran to his bat plane that Alfred built, and flew away. He was going to London so he could investigate.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The doctor, Amy and Rory started walking towards the large castle when Rory saw something that made him jump. A man seemed to be flying out of a forest… on a broomstick.

"Doctor, are you sure this is earth?" He asked

"Positive." The doctor replied.

"But then how is there a whole castle that nobody has ever noticed before?" Amy asked.

Before the doctor could reply a flash of red light whizzed past his head. "Run!" The doctor exclaimed. The trio ran a few feet ant hid behind a large boulder.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" A man yelled out.

"uhh…. We're just lost." The doctor answered as he peered over the boulder.

"Show yourselves." One of the men yelled. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory got up. They held their arms up. Rory noticed the men were merely holding sticks, as if they were guns.

"It's not him. Hold them here, and search for him. They may be some of his followers." One of the men said. The other men ran off in different dirrections.

"One of whose followers?" the doctor asked.

"He who must not be named." The man replied. Amy and Rory looked at the doctor, remembering that his name was never to be said, and was always kept a secret.

"Why?" the doctor asked.

"He has returned from the dead, and is intending to obtain world domination."

"What's his name?"

"I cannot say"

"Why"

"Names have power"

"Who are you?"

"You tell me first."

"I'm the doctor, I'm the last time lord in existence, and if there's a mad man who thinks he can have world domination, he's greatly mistaken, now let me help." The doctor said.

"I'm sorry but I can't." The man said.

"Why not?" the doctor asked

"You might be a part of you know who's order. And you're not just lost. If you were ordinary you wouldn't be able to see the castle. It is hidden from the ordinary eyes, how can you see it?"

The doctor pondered this for a moment… "oh, well that would be my box over there, it's chameleon circuit is on the fritz, the binary loops must have shorted out your energy that cloaked your castle- but why would you hide a castle from the rest of the world?" the doctor asked.

"I cannot answer that."

"Why not?"

"Same reason the castle is hidden."

"Which is?"

"You will refrain from asking any more questions."

All of a sudden, there was the sound of a loud engine. The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and the man looked up at the large black plane that soared in the direction of London. When the man looked back down he saw the doctor, Amy, and Rory running back to their blue box.

"Stop!" the man yelled, but it was too late. They were in the TARDIS. The doctor ran over to his controls and started to push some buttons.

"so where are going? Amy asked.

"After that plane. It didn't look like an ordinary plane, and that guy looked surprised to see it." The TARDIS started to fly away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lestrade entered Sherlock and Johns flat with a worried expression on his face. "What's the Problem?" Sherlock asked.

"You've seen the news?" Lestrade asked.

"You mean the blue box?" Sherlock asked.

"yeah." Lestrade answered

"what about it?" John asked.

"There's been a mysterious death just around where it was spotted. Time of death is only a few minutes after the sighting and he can't find any cause of death. Some witnesses claim to have seen a tall bald, inhuman looking man fleeing the sce-" Lestrade was cut off by Sherlock.

"you think they are connected?" Sherlock asked.

"That's what we want you to find out." Lestrade concluded. Without talking Sherlock put on his coat and scarf and walked out the door. John and Lestrade followed. When they arrived at the scene of the crime Sherlock we right to the body.

"No sing of a struggle, he wasn't fighting, and was living alone with his cat." Sherlock concluded.

"How do you know that?" John asked

"If he was fighting his clothes would have been in slightly more disarray, his knuckles aren't red, or dirty so he didn't punch anyone. He hasn't showered for days, if he was living with someone he would have been told to shower, especially in this neighborhood; the people here are like… well… Mycroft. He also has traced of cat fur on his pants. This man was about as close to a nobody as you can get, was there a motive?"

"None" Lestrade said. Sherlock studied the area. He then walked into the nearby alley and saw something sticking out of a garbage can. He pulled it out, revealing a broomstick.

"What's that then?" John asked.

"Don't be an idiot, it's a broomstick John." Sherlock said. Then John and Sherlock looked up and saw a huge black Plane flying in the sky, followed by the blue box.

"It's the box! After it! Hurry!" Lestrade called out. The police cars pulled away, as Sherlock and John got in Lestrades car. They started to follow the Plane and blue box.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Batman flew his black plane above London, searching for the blue box. He looked at his bat scanner and saw that there was an object flying behind his bat plane! He looked in his bat mirror and saw it was the blue box. Batman didn't exactly know what the blue box was, but he didn't care. It could be a threat and therefore must be destroyed before it kills anyone's parents.

Batman's plane did a flip and was now behind the blue box. It was rotating and flying in a straight line. It looked to be made out of wood. He shot at it with his Bat guns. The Bat bullets hit the blue box but didn't seem to make a difference.

Inside the TARDIS the doctor was trying to fly the TARDIS out of the planes way.

"Why is he shooting at us?" Amy asked.

"Don't know. This day is just getting cooler and cooler." The doctor said.

On the ground, Lestrade, Sherlock, John, and the rest of the police force were in pursuit of the two aircrafts. John looked out the window and saw a tall bald inhuman looing man in robes running down the street.

"Sherlock! It's the man that the witnesses saw!" He said.

"Sun of a bitch." Lestrade said. He Spun the car around and parked it in front of the man. He opened his door and grabbed him. "What do you know about the death of-" Lestrade was cut off by the man screaming.

"Avada Kadavra!" he screamed as a green light shot Lestrade and Smashed him into the windshield.

"Holy shit!" John said. Sherlock grabbed the gun that he had from before and tried to shoot the man, but he blocked the bullets with the stick he used to kill Lestrade.

"Accio broomstick" he said, and the broomstick that Sherlock had found in the alley came flying over to him. He jumped on it and flew into the sky, in the same direction as the blue box and the black plane.

"What do we do now?" John asked. They had lost sight of the plane. They lost Lestrade, and the man. Sherlock got into the driver's seat of the car and sped off after the man and his broomstick.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Voldemort was high in the sky on his broomstick. He felt good after killing that cop, but he wanted to kill more. He flew up behind the big black plane. The Plane shot Missiles at the blue box, but they didn't do any good. Voldemort flew past the plane and up to the box. He found the doors, pointed his wand at the lock and unlocked the doors. He flew right into the box.

"Voldemort wasn't surprised that the box was bigger on the inside. He had seen many things like that while living in a world of magic. He hoped off his broomstick and stared at the three people at the controls.

"How the hell did you get in here?" The one in the bowtie asked him.

"Doctor… I saw him before, at the caste. He was flying away from us." Said the other guy.

"Are you the one they were looking for?" the man called the doctor asked. Voldemort didn't answer "yes" or "no". He pointed his wand and said. "Avada Kadavra"

A green light exploded from the tip of his wand and headed straight towards the trio, but they were quick and jumped out of the way. The green light hit the control panels causing them to spark. The three victims were hiding behind the controls now.

"Doctor, what is that thing he's got?" Amy asked. The doctor peered out from behind the TARDIS console and took a quick scan with his sonic screwdriver. He looked at the readings.

"I don't know, my screwdriver won't recognize it as anything." The doctor said confused. Voldemort started to walk towards the three time travelers.

Back outside the TARDIS, Batman fired another missile in the direction of the blue box. This time, some damage was done and the box was pushed down to the ground. Inside the TARDIS, the doctor, his companions, and Voldemort were flung to and fro until the TARDIS crashed onto a street below. Voldemort ran out and looked up at the plane. He pointed his wand at it and an orange ball flew up to the plane. When it hit, the whole plane exploded in a fiery ball, however Batman had jumped out just in time. He was now falling to the ground, but he had the bat parachute attached to his costume. It opened and he landed safely on the ground, about a block from voldemort and the blue box.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sherlock and John saw the explosion. It was only a few miles away. They sped up the car and made a turn and were faced with one of the worst things ever… traffic.

John and Sherlock jumped out of the car and ran as fast as they could towards the explosion. They were so close to catching the killer of Lestrade. They rounded another corner and became closer and closer. Meanwhile the doctor, Amy, and Rory rushed out of the TARDIS to join voldemort.

"What did you just do!?" the doctor yelled at Voldemort. Before voldemort could respond a small black ball smashed into his face. It started to beep. The doctor picked it up and scanned it with his sonic screwdriver. He looked at the readings. He quickly threw it aside.

"Get down!" he yelled to his companions. They did as they were told and the black ball exploded, destroying a small shop, and knocking voldemort off his feet. The doctor and his companions got up and looked at the man who threw the ball.

"Who are you?" The doctor called out.

"I'm the god damn Batman, who the fuck are you?!" he yelled back.

"I'm the doctor and I-"

"Blew up my plane!" Batman cut him off as he pulled the doctor up and punched him in the face, pushing him right back down. All of a sudden voldemort came from behind batman and tackled him. Batman punched him in the face, but voldemort pointed his wand at batman.

"Avada ka-"Voldemort was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. His wand flew out of his hand. He looked down the street and saw Sherlock pointing his gun at voldemort. He had just shot the wand out of Voldemorts hand. Batman took this opportunity to defend himself and kicked voldemorts stomach knocking him to the ground. As the dark night was about to give voldemort one last fatal hit, the doctor grabbed his arms from behind.

"Stop! Killing him won't help!" but batman was too strong. He hunched his back and flipped the doctor upside down landing on volemort. Rory turned Batman around and punched batman's face. But batman picked Rory up, and threw him into a shop window.

Rory was dead.

Amy started to run over to Rory's body but Voldemort grabbed her arm and flung her around. He was going to hit her but John tackled Voldemort. They wrestled on the ground. Sherlock ran up behind him. Batman walked up the Sherlock.

"Didn't I have an epic rap battle with you?" batman asked. Sherlock was about to respond when Johns lifeless body fell to the ground. Sherlock turned around and saw Voldemort standing above the body. Sherlock grabbed his gun and shot at Voldemort; however, in his mad rush he missed voldemort and shot Amy who was being helped up by the doctor.

Everyone froze. The doctor's companions were dead, John and Lestrade were dead, Batmans plane was dead, and Voldemorts wand was broken. They all wanted revenge.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The doctor looked at Amy with an expression of disbelief. "NO!" he yelled. Sherlock paid no attention to his accidental victim and went to kill voldemort. Sherlock fired his gun once more but Voldemort was fast. He jumped out of the way and ran into a Home Depot. Sherlock chased after him. When Sherlock entered the massive store he didn't see Voldemort at all, but he heard his voice. It echoed as if it was being projected from every corner. Sherlock looked down aisle after aisle in search of his foe.

Outside, the doctor continued to feel remorse and a terrible sadness, when Batman walked up and kicked him in the face. The doctor fell onto his back and sprawled out on the ground. He felt helpless and useless. He couldn't fight, he had no energy. And what would he do? Then he saw Amy's limp Body next to him and felt a new feeling of rage. He didn't care what happened next, but he had to find Sherlock, but first he had to get Batman off of him.

Back in Home Depot Sherlock walked into the electrical section. He saw Voldemort on the other end of the aisle. Voldemort raised his hand and extension cords and power bars flew off the shelves at Sherlock. Sherlock fell to the ground and landed next to an outlet in the floor. Voldemort started to walk closer and closer. Sherlock got an idea. He slowly grabbed an extension cord and pretended to remain limp and useless. When Voldemort was very close, Sherlock plugged the extension cord into the outlet, jumped up and threw the other side of the cord into Voldemorts nose slits.

Voldemort screamed and cried out in pain as his head was electrocuted and fried. Sherlock watched as his enemy fell to the ground, dead.

Outside, batman was still standing on the doctor, and was about to kill him, but the doctor was quick. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out and pointed it at batman's electric grappling hook which was connected to the bat belt. The doctor's sonic screwdriver made the Grappling hook shoot the claw out and connect to a street lamp. The cable on the hook then retracted, pulling Batman up off of the doctor. Batman kicked and screamed as he was hoisted into the air.

The doctor got up and ran into home depot to find Sherlock and make him pay for what he did to Amy. The doctor entered the massive store and ran along the aisles, checking each one for Sherlock. He stopped by the electrical section and saw Sherlock standing over Voldemorts dead body. The doctor ran down the aisle at Sherlock who pointed his gun and shot, but no bullets came out. He cursed as he finally realized that he should have listened to John who told him to stop shooting the floor. It was a waste of bullets. Sherlock saw the doctor running at him, so he ran away. The doctor chased Sherlock all across the store. Sherlock picked up a shovel that was for sale and held it as if it was a weapon. The doctor backed up a few feet as Sherlock advanced. Then without warning, Sherlock ran after the doctor with the shovel. The doctor ran too. Far and fast. The two men ran out of the store and the doctor ran into his TARDIS and slammed the door shut. Sherlock tried to get in but the TARDIS started to disappear.

"I'll find you doctor!" Sherlock exclaimed as the TARDIS dematerialized. Inside the TARDIS the doctor sat and cried over the loss of his two best friends.

Sherlock started to walk away as batman called out for help. He was still stuck to the street light. Sherlock ignored him and went home, reloaded his gun, and went back to batman where he shot batman and himself.

All of a sudden batman woke up. He was in the bat cave on his bat chair with bat cookies. It was all a dream. The only part that was real was the part where he was watching TV before he fell asleep. Batman happily turned on the TV and watched the news.

"Authorities are doing everything they can to assure the public that this blue box is not a threat" the news anchor said.

Batman face palmed

The end


End file.
